Klammfels Instituut
Klammfels Instituut (Engels: Durmstrang Institute, Cyrillisch: Дурмстранг) is de noordelijke toverschool. Gelegen in het uiterste noorden van EuropaWriting by J.K. Rowling: "Durmstrang Institute" op ''Pottermore''In ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 11 (De Zweinsteinexpress) zegt Hermelien: "Maar volgens mij ligt Klammfels ergens in het hoge noorden. Ergens waar het heel koud is, omdat bontmantels deel uitmaken van hun schooluniform." is de school bereid internationale studenten te accepteren tot aan Bulgarije. Sinds het bestaan vanaf op zijn minst 1294,Het Toverschool Toernooi werd volgens Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker, Hoofdstuk 12 (Het Toverschool Toernooi) "zo'n zevenhonderd jaar" vóór 1994 opgericht, wat impliceert dat Zweinstein, Beauxbatons én Klammfels al in de jaren 1920 bestonden. is Klammfels één van de drie toverscholen die meedoet aan het Toverschool Toernooi en berucht om het prominent opnemen van de Zwarte Kunsten in haar curriculum. Klammfels staat geen Dreuzelgeborenen toe, maar bepaalde studenten delen dit vooroordeel mogelijk niet — in 1994 ging Viktor Kruml naar het Kerstbal met Hermelien Griffel, die een Dreuzelgeborenen is en niet tot Klammfels zou zijn toegelaten. Locatie Klammfels is net als Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus een kasteel, hoewel deze niet zo groot is als Zweinstein. Het kasteel is vier verdiepingen hoog en de haardvuren worden alleen aangestoken voor magische doeleinden. Het heeft een zeer uitgestrekt terrein en is omgeven door meren en bergen. Bovendien is de school Onleesbaar gemaakt; Klammfels verbergt haar verblijfplaats uit het zicht. Het instituut zou zich in het uiterste noorden van Europa bevinden. Geschiedenis frame|Studenten van Klammfels in [[1994]]Klammfels werd in de Middeleeuwen gesticht door de grote middeleeuwse Bulgaarse heks Nerida Vulchanova, die diende als het eerst Schoolhoofd van de school. Ze werd na haar mysterieuze dood opgevolgd door professor Harfang Munter, die Klammfels' reputatie voor het benadrukken van krijgshaftige magie als imponerend onderdeel van haar curriculum vestigde. Rond 1294 werd het Toverschool Toernooi opgericht als een vriendschappelijk competitie tussen Klammfels Instituut, Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus en Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst. In 1792 maakte een basilisk echter amok en raakte alle Schoolhoofden gewond. Het Toverschoel Toernooi werd vervolgens voor onbepaalde tijd afgelast en pas in 1994 in ere hersteld. In de jaren 1880 of 1890 werd Gellert Grindelwald toegelaten tot Klammfels Instituut. Hoewel de school zich op de Zwarte Kunsten oriënteerde, werden de experimenten met zwarte magie van Grindelwald als te gevaarlijk voor studenten beschouwd. Na een bepaalde tijd kon Klammfels de gevaarlijke onderzoeken van Grindelwald niet langer negeren en schorste hem. Voordat hij werd geschorst, graveerde hij het visitekaartje van zijn obsessie, het teken van de Relieken van de Dood, in een muur van de school; dit teken bleef daar lang na zijn nederlaag, maar gezien het verzet tegen Grindelwald op school, kan er worden aangenomen dat het teken op magische wijze in de muur is gekerfd zodat het niet kon worden verwijderd. Op een bepaald punt na 1981 rees Igor Karkarov, nadat hij als Dooddoener was vrijgesproken door informatie aan het Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst te verraden, tot de positie van Schoolhoofd van Klammfels en werd hij enorm impopulair in deze positie, waarbij verschillende studenten door hun ouders van de school werden verwijderd vanwege zijn meedogenloosheid. Hij drong aan op een omgeving geregeerd door angst en intimidatie bij zijn studenten, waardoor velen hem als egoïstisch en onprincipieel beschouwden. Gedurende zijn tijd als Schoolhoofd schreven sommige studenten het symbool van Grindelwald op hun boeken en tassen om anderen te imponeren, maar werden "een les geleerd" (vermoedelijk in de vorm van vergelding) door degenen die familieleden hadden verloren aan Grindelwald. Toverschool Toernooi van 1994-1995 De delegatie van Klammfels arriveerde voor het Toverschool Toernooi op Zweinstein per schip, een enorm fregat waarin ze sliepen tijdens hun verblijf in Schotland. Ze kozen voor de tafel van Zwadderich en aten daar aan wegens de gelijkenissen in overtuigingen. De Bulgaarse Zoeker Viktor Kruml studeerde aan Klammfels en zat tijdens het Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal in 1994 nog steeds op school. Datzelfde jaar nam de school deel aan het hervatte Toverschool Toernooi. Karkarov bracht twaalf studenten met zich mee naar Zweinstein om hun naam in de Vuurbeker te gooien. Het was echter Kruml die uiteindelijk werd gekozen als vertegenwoordiger van Klammfels. Karkarov steunde Kruml hartelijk met een enorme hoeveelheid vooringenomenheid, zowel als jurylid tegenover de kampioenen als Schoolhoofd van de studenten. Omdat Kruml een beroemdheid was, werd hij vaak gevolgd door Draco Malfidus en andere studenten die handtekeningen wilden en de mogelijkheid om in zijn buurt te zijn. Kruml negeerde deze bevoorrechting meestal, maar vormde een hechte vriendschap met Hermelien, die een student in Griffoendor was. Ze zetten hun communicatie na het Toernooi voort aan de hand van brieven. Karkarov vluchtte nadat Heer Voldemort weer was herrezen. Het is niet bekend wie het heeft overgenomen, of hetzij de reputatie van de school hierdoor is verbeterd of verslechterd. Geen van de studenten leek zich hier echter veel zorgen over te maken, omdat Karkarov niet populair was op de school, vooral niet toen hij tijdens hun aankomst zijn studenten het schip liet roeien terwijl hij in zijn hut rustte. Reputatie Klammfels is berucht wegens haar aanvaarding van de Zwarte Kunsten, en stond bekend om het onderwijzen (en later schorsen) van Gellert Grindelwald voor zijn ontwikkeling tot Duistere Tovenaar. Professor Igor Karkarov, een voormalig Schoolhoofd, was in dienst van Heer Voldemort als Dooddoener, maar wist aan een gevangenisstraf in Azkaban te ontkomen door het Ministerie van Toverkunst de namen te geven van zijn mede-samenzweerders. Lucius Malfidus, een andere Dooddoener, overwoog zijn zoon Draco naar Klammfels te sturen (waarschijnlijk omdat haar vooringenomen houding jegens Dreuzelgeborenen in combinatie met haar sympathieke houding jegens de Zwarte Kunsten de Dooddoener aansprak), maar zijn moeder vond het idee niet leuk om hem zo ver weg naar school te laten gaan. Alumni Gellert_Grindelwald_school_portrait.jpg|Gellert Grindelwald (geschorst) GOF_krum_promo.jpg|Viktor Kruml IgorKarkaroff.jpg|Igor Karkarov PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Kalkstov PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Igor Karkarov's assistent PottermoreSorting19-1.png|1792 Schoolhoofd *Verscheidene ongeïdentificeerde studenten Uniform De studenten van de school dragen bontmantels, bontmutsen en bloedrode gewaden. Vakken * [[Zwarte Kunsten|'Zwarte Kunsten']]': '''Zwarte Kunsten is één van de vakken die wordt onderwezen op Klammfels Instituut. Etymologie * De uitspraak van het Engelse ''Durmstrang is "Doorm - strang". * "Durmstrang" lijkt een verbastering te zijn van Sturm und Drang, een Duitse uitdrukking die "onrust, tumult" betekent, afgeleid van de naam van een zeer emotioneel gestuurde Duitse artistieke beweging uit de laten jaren 1700, voorloper van het Romantiek. "Sturm und Drang" vertaalt zich letterlijk in "storm en drang" of "lading en haast", maar werd verengelst tot "storm en stress". Trivia frame|Het schip vaart weg van Zweinstein *In een interview met Accio Quote verklaarde J.K. Rowling dat Klammfels in Scandinavië lag, in het uiterste noorden van Zweden of Noorwegen. Het is op de kaart op ''Pottermore'' echter afgebeeld als zijnde in een meer zuidelijke locatie; of dit een verandering in canon is of een fout van de artiest van de kaart is onzeker. *In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' is het wapen van Klammfels dat wordt getoond een tweekoppige adelaar en bevat het de naam van de school in zowel Latijns als Cyrillisch schrift. Dit symbool lijkt sterk op het tweekoppige adelaarssymbool van het tsaristische imperiale Rusland. *Van mensen die Klammfels bezoeken wordt het geheugen van hoe ze daar aankwamen gewist, maar ze zijn nog wel in staat het te omschrijven. *In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' wordt Klammfels afgeschilderd als een jongensschool. Het s echter bekend uit de roman dat er ook ten minste één meisje studeerde aan Klammfels en hoogstwaarschijnlijk tevens andere vrouwelijke studenten in de jaren negentig. Bovendien onthulde ''Pottermore'' dat Klammfels werd gesticht door een vrouw (Nerida Vulchanova). Hoewel het onwaarschijnlijk is dat een vrouwelijke stichtster vrouwelijke studenten van haar eigen school zou verbieden, sluit dit niet de mogelijkheid uit dat ze werden verboden door een volgende Schoolhoofd. *In het boek werd het kapsel van de studenten van Klammfels niet beschreven; in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' hadden alle studenten (waarvan het merendeel figuranten waren) een zeer kort gemillimeterd kapsel, behalve Igor Karkarov's assistent en Gellert Grindelwald. *Zweinstein, met haar studenten die gewaden en afdelingskleuren dragen, lijkt verwant aan een echt internaat. De manier en kleding van Klammfels, waar de jongens identieke uniformen dragen en één toegestaan kapsel hebben, weerspiegelt sterk die van een militaire academie in de Dreuzelwereld. *In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' lijken de gewaden van het uniform een donkerrode of roodbruine kleur. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * ''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter|''LEGO Harry Potter]]'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World '' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World '' * [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] * ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault '' * ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault '' Zie ook *Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus *Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia Categorie:Toverscholen Categorie:Scholen Categorie:Gebouwen Categorie:Klammfels Categorie:Verborgen locaties Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Toverschool Toernooi Categorie:Toverschool Toernooi kampioenen